


Nephilim

by Ariel_Blackwell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy (not fetichized), Saburota is too bad at giving advice, Who needs condoms right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Blackwell/pseuds/Ariel_Blackwell
Summary: What happens if the Lieutenant of the Illuminati finds herself trying to explain her feelings to her Commander in chief?
Relationships: Lucifer/Toudou Homare
Kudos: 11





	1. Humans are bound to feel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Me if Touching's No Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348760) by [TerrifiedAristocrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat). 



> After reading Touch Me if Touching's No Sin I wondered what would happen if Lucifer impregnated Homare, how would she react to this and how would she handle it, would Lucifer be aware of what was going on under his nose or would he be oblivious? How would he receive this kid if he wants to receive it at all?  
> Please bear with me while I write, the fic may be similar to what inspired it at first but I need it to build the plot, stay tuned for further updates and I'm sorry if I go OOC, two stoic characters interacting are hard to write.

Some people often asked her if she was a demon. The reason being it was impossible to crack that façade of stoicism she had on all of the time, which kept her feelings hidden from everyone.  
She was very professional, very well trained, and very trustworthy, there was not a doubt about it, and that's why she was the Commander in Chief's head of security.  
She was with him more than anyone else and knew him better than anyone else. She could tell when he felt good, when he felt regular or when he felt bad, and was always there to aid him or support him in times of need, for this Lucifer was truly thankful.

“Ever gotten about getting married?” An agent asked Homare while she was biting into her bento.  
She raised a brow and said “hm?” questioningly.

“You know, we might die any day so we may as well live life to the fullest, I'm seeing someone here and once this is all over we thought about getting married”

Homare bit into her food, not answering. The agent kept talking despite not getting an answer.

Once she was done she looked at him and spoke in a respectful monotone: “There's no time in my life for such things, the Commander is my priority, I must be available for him at all times and that is that.” She stood up and took her tray to the laundry where she left it to be washed.

The bathrooms were spatious and luminous like the rest of the ship, with white tile that reflected the light from the bulbs, and they were private not stalled, Homare brushed her teeth and pondered what she was asked earlier. Getting married? She had never given that a thought, or having a family, for her the Illuminati was the closest to a family she currently has, even if it was all business, at least his father was with her, that should be good enough. Most people would think she didn't care about anyone, but when she wondered one person came to mind.

“Homare, the Commander requests you” came a knock on the door, and she was already on her feet.

-

Saying that Lucifer's room was big was an underestatement, it was massive, and bright, so bright it was blinding if you stared at the walls too much, but Homare was used to it, she's been there many times and for a long time.  
She's stay next to him for hours while the machines pumped elixir into his body or while he writhed in pain, he found comfort in her company, and she wouldn't admit it but there was something about Lucifer that made her break her façade and be tender, but she would only do this in private, while nobody else was around to watch.

“Are the cameras off Sir?” she asked and sat on a chair next to Lucifer's bed, getting ready some wet rags to clean up the crusty blood on his face.  
“They are, you can proceed with your duty” Lucifer replied gently, and Homare nodded, taking the wet rag and gently brushing away the blood from his eyes, nose, mouth and neck.  
Lucifer was covered by his silken sheets, and she removed them, to perform the same ritual on the demon's body, cleaning every trace of blood she could find.

Lucifer had no shame, but Homare had lost it having seen his naked body plenty of times, she was careful, meticulous and devoted to making sure he was comfortable and as healthy as possible.  
They had performed the same thing many times in the past, and she already knew his body by memory, however there was one thing she always had to do after taking care of Lucifer that cracked her façade and professionalism, and Homare hated herself for it.

“I need a moment Sir” she said, and Lucifer nodded “Be back soon” he added, and she nodded this time, standing up and turning on her heel to the restrooms. Lucily the restroom was empty at the time, and she lost no time undoing her pants and getting her fingers to work.

Lucifer told her to be quick, but she had no idea how long it would take, this always got her on her nerves and she had no idea how to control it, she couldn't tell anyone she was attracted to her boss, she had no idea of which consecuences that could have.

Homare thought about the gentle demon taking her deep and roaming his hands on her body, leaving traced with his claws, and maybe exploring her with his tongue.  
She fantasized about Lucifer eating her out, imagined his face between her legs as his tongue prodded and slid along her folds and wriggled inside her.

It was too much, she bit her lips to avoid screaming her orgasm out loud, and recovered her breath.

This has been going for months, and she wondered how's that she was gonna keep it up, it was exhausting and it made her feel completely unprofessional, but there was no doubt, she was very attracted to Lucifer, not only his body, but his entire personality called out to her, and she figured he could make a perfect partner. Did demons love? She didn't think they did, but she didn't care, the relationship they had now was perfect as it is and there was no reason for it to change, she pulled her pants up, washed her hands thoroughly and headed back to Lucifer's room, as he asked her to be back after all.

-

“How long has this been going on for?” Lucifer questioned as soon as she walked back into the spatious and luminous room. Something inside her almost betrayed her suspecting he might have found out but was able to remain stoic and composed.

“I'm sorry Sir I'm not sure I understood what you're referring to” 

Lucifer beconed her to come closer, and she obeyed, standing next to the bed where the other sat up, plugged to the machines and modestly covered by the sheets. The question came while he looked straight into her eyes, not needing to make any sort of expression to get his point across.

“You smell of arousal every time you have to take care of my needs. Am I arousing to you?”

He was genuinely curious. Homare could tell that because she knew him pretty well, but she still couldn't predict his reaction to the truth. There were a couple truths actually, that she was not sure how to mention, he was arousing yes, but she was attracted to him in more than that way and she was not sure how to go about confessing she had a crush on him, demons are different from humans and she was one hundred percent sure demons didn't experience “crushes” or any sort of love like humans do. But lying to him would be stupid since he had already found out her dirty little secret, keeping her stoic façade she nodded.

“Yes Sir, my apologies, this has been very unprofessional on my end”

“Do you find me attractive?”

That second question did nothing to help her get rid of her shame, if anything it made it worse, and she struggled to remain impassive under Lucifer's inquisitive questions.

“Yes...Sir”

“I see... this must be very bothersome for you then, I should get someone else to do it..-”

“No!” She interrupted abruptly, regaining her composure a second afterwards.

“No, Commander, I more than can deal with it, its no bother I assure you”

Everything but being put in another position away from Lucifer, everything but that.

“Why are you attracted to me?”

His tone was inquisitive and innocent, but Homare couldn't help the pit of her stomach from turning in shame at every single question, this was her punishment for being indecent and she had to atone for her sins.

“I...Sir, you have many qualities I find appealing on a partner, that is all, but I'm here to do my work and take care of you, you don't need to worry about me”

“Oh?”

He inquired further and her stoic expression almost faltered.

“I mean, I began to develop these feelings time ago and they only grew and grew the more I got to know you and work with you Sir. I'm genuinely infatuated and I admire you deeply. But these feelings are unprofessional and I will keep them under control for the sake of the organization”

“So you would lay with me”

“Ex-excuse me Sir?”

She wanted to make sure she got that question right, it couldn't be what she thought it was, no way.

“You want to mate with me” He said, unexpressive as always, and Homare swallowed a lump in her throat, he wasn't wrong after all.


	2. Hanging in Hell with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, its almost impossible for me to write extensively sometimes  
> This chapter contains vomiting

“I don't know how to answer to that, Commander” He certainly was right, and she hated how right he was. Homare wanted so hard to get away from that room but she was glued in place and fidgeted with the rim of her uniform without making any expression. Lucifer sat more comfortably and looked at her straight in the eye blinking slowly.

“It's natural in the course of life to want to procreate one's species, and I didn't expect you to be the exception to that rule”

“It's not that Sir Lucifer, it's a sum of different things. Human emotions are hard to understand even for us humans, I don't know how could I explain to you”

“I see” The Morning Star blinked again and rested his head on his hand, using his knee to support his elbow.

“I suppose it's more complicated than I can currently understand. But I'd like to understand more”

Homare knew Lucifer was naturally curious, very curious, every time he found something new he had to research and absorb as much knowledge about this as possible, and to her dismay, this side of human nature was not the exception. She sighed, and fisted her hand in a final attempt to repress herself further, but the feelings were too strong and the tension too thick and she has had it.

“If you allow me, I can demonstrate what I feel towards you, using my body”

He quirked a brow, a surprising reaction given how inexpressive he was too, but it only lasted a second before he went back to his normal neutral self.

“Sometimes its easier to let our bodies do the talking, but I'm afraid that my condition is no good to perform any sexual activity” Lucifer said in a calm monotone.

She knew this was true, there was a high risk of a tragedy happening if she let herself go, in all honesty Homare wanted nothing more than to ride Lucifer for all he was worth and tell him how much she loved him, but even then it was disappointing to think that to the demon this was simply mating. She didn't expect the other to understand the nuances of human relationships, or feelings, or to have feelings towards her person, she wouldn't change Lucifer, she loved him just as he was, and having the opportunity to be at his side every moment of the day was a gift to her, so she got rid of those feelings of disappointment quickly and recomposed.

“I'm aware Commander, but I promise, I will do my best to make this enjoyable for you as well. If at any point you're distressed I will cease immediately”

Lucifer was silent for a moment, that felt like an eternity, until he finally nodded in acceptable and told Homare to get closer, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, her body felt like giving up and passing out but she was strong enough to contain her emotions.

Her hands were soft, delicate and precise when they roamed the King of Light's body with adoration and incredulity, her uniform was neatly folded on the little night stand besides his bed and they were both there in the nude completely alone. The white of the walls reflected on their pale skins and it was all so intense Homare felt blinded.

Lucifer's lips tasted like hospital, its something she didn't expect for some reason, what was she expecting? She couldn't even tell, and his hands were firm on her hips guiding her close as he laid down on his back, receiving her fully.

Homare was surprised at how deft the demon was with his tongue and how he seemed to know every erogenous zone in the human body, she praised him and got lost in the pleasure and the build up and the happiness she felt was immeasurable, tears rolled down her cheek in a silent wheep as she gasped and moaned his name and endless praises while their naked bodies dancing together as she rode him to both their completions.

It felt like the world finally made sense, and for the first time she laid next to him in bed and felt whole.

-

Nobody knew about her affair with the Commander, and things went as usual in the headquarters, she was professional enough that she kept her façade and her work was as top quality as usual.

When Lucifer needed her she was there and that's always been like that, she took care of his body, cleansed him, fed him and supervised the mechanisms that he was sometimes connected to worked properly, as well as paying attention to the research in itself, everybody was eager for it to bear its fruits after all.

“How are things going with the Commander? I haven't seen him around lately” She was surprised by a lower rank agent, that seemed inquisitive.

“His body is struggling again, but he's fine, I'm on it” Homare answered truthfuly.

They chatted for a bit more and she assured him he would soon enough be strong enough to leave his bed and go see everyone, the short blond boy seemed happy with this answer and waved goodbye and left. Homare resumed her errands but kept thinking about Lucifer, he was always on her mind.

She only wanted Lucifer to be strong enough to be well all of the time, she wanted to give him a perfect body and a perfect life, how hard could that be?

-  
A month passed, research still fruitless and Homare was frustrated as well as the rest of the people involved with it.  
She bent over the sink in the bathroom and felt nauseous, her hands were clenched into fists and she hit the marble with force and frustration. This was all making her sick, but she couldn't understand how or why. It was not the first time they reached a dead end, was she getting weaker? Was her body telling her something? It was finally too much, she felt the bile rising up in her throat and she threw up her breakfast.   
It was barely ten in the morning she sat on a chair trying to get her head to stop spinning, her intercom called, she had matters to attend. She stood on her wobbly feet and collected herself after the dizziness struck her like a freight train.  
This day is gonna be long.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so I'm sorry if my proofreading isn't all that good


End file.
